Die Name
by LilMissLibra
Summary: Norwegen und Dänemark sind zu einer Insel gesegelt und haben eine Junge getroffen, der keinen Namen hat. Wer ist er? Ein Märchen vom Namen Island.


Ich brauchte schriftlichen Übungen auf Deutsch, damit ich habe diese Geschichte geschrieben. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich grammatische Fehler gemacht habe. Sagen Sie mich bitte, damit ich die korrigieren kann. Danke!

* * *

Es war einmal ein Junge, der keine Name hatte. Er wohnte ganz alleine auf einer einsamen Insel. Das Einsamkeit machte ihn traurig. Die Insel war verlassen bis auf ihn und einen Papageitaucher, der „Herr Puffin" heißte. Obwohl sie zu zweit waren, waren sie traurig.

Eines Tages sahen sie einen Boot. Er kam aus Norwegen. Der Junge und Herr Puffin versteckten hinter einem Fels vor den Wikingern, die ihr Boot verließen. Der Junge hatte Angst, aber er war auch neugierig. Zwei Männer verließen den Boot.

„Wir sind angekommen!" rief der eine Mann.

„Du bist sehr laut," sagte der andere.

„Ich mag den lauten Mann nicht," flüsterte der Junge Herrn Puffin zu.

„Hast du dass gehört, Norge?" fragte der laute Mann.

„Ja..." sagte der andere. „Sei mal still."

Die zwei gingen zu dem Fels, hinter dem der Junge sich versteckte. Er lief weg, und Herr Puffin flog ihm nach.

„Ein Kind, ein Kind! Ich habe ein Kind gesehen!" rief der laute Mann.

„Du dämlicher Däne! Du hast ihm Angst gemacht!" sagte der andere. Er schlug dem lauten Mann auf den Hinterkopf.

„Au, Norge, dass tat mir weh!"

„Sei still. Du nervst."

Der Junge lief weiter bis er zum Strand kam. Nachdem er sich in den Sand gesetzt hatte, schlang er die Arme um sich.

„Heute ist es kühl," er sagte ruhig. „Diese Männer sind unheimlich, besonders der laute Mann. Ich mag nicht ihn." Er bemerkte den anderen Mann nicht, der still neben ihm saß.

„Hallo," sagte dieser ruhig. Der Junge sprang auf und starrte den Mann an. „Keine Angst. Ich tue dir nicht weh."

Der Junge starrte weiter den Mann an. „Wer sind Sie?" fragte er.

„Ich heiße Norwegen," er sagte. „Und wie heißt du?"

„Ich habe keinen Namen," der Junge antwortete.

„Wohnst du hier ganz alleine?"

„Nein, ich lebe hier mit Herrn Puffin."

„Deine Heimat ist schön."

„Danke." Der Junge war von dem großen Mann noch eingeschüchtert. „Wer ist der laute Mann?" er fragte ihn.

„Der laute Mann? O, Dänemark? Das stimmt, er ist laut, und er ist ärgerlich. Aber er wird dir auch nicht weh tun."

„Sind Sie sicher?"

„Ja, ich werde nicht ihn darfen." Der Junge lächelte, bis er die laute Stimme hörte.

„Norge! Hier bist du!" Der laute Mann, Dänemark, kam zum Strand gelaufen. Der Junge versteckte sich hinter Norwegen.

„Warte, du blöder Däne. Du machst ihn Angst," Norwegen sagte.

„Tut mir leid, Junge!" Dänemark sagte. Der Junge lugte hinter Norwegens Rücken hervor.

„Ich mag dich nicht," er sagte.

„Was?" rief Dänemark aus. „Warum nicht?"

„Du bist sehr laut und ärgerlich."

„Norge, was hast du ihm beigebracht?"

„Nichts," antwortete Norwegen schmunzelnd. Dänemark kam näher, kniete sich neben den Jungen und lächelte ihn an.

„Wie heißt du, Junge?"

„Ich habe keinen Namen!" der Junge sagte wütend.

„Ach, das geht so nicht," Dänemark sagte. „Ich weiß etwas! Ich gebe dir einen Namen!"

„Nein! Nicht du!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Du bist blöd."

„Aww, du bist fies!"

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir einen Namen überlege?" fragte Norwegen. Der Junge dachte nach.

„Sie dürfen mir einen Namen geben," sagte er.

„Ich nenne dich...Island."

„Island?" fragte Dänemark. „Aber hier ist es grün. Der Land gleich daneben allerdings war eisig."

„Das nennen wir Grönland. Menschen werden besonders dort hingehen wollen. Wir können Island bei uns behalten." Norwegen wandte sich wieder an den Jungen. „Du heißt Island. Nenn' mich ‚großer Bruder.'"

* * *

Gegen ein Jahrhundert später...

* * *

„Norwegen! Ich habe fast keine Touristen! Das ist deine Schuld!" sagte Island.

„Grönland hat auch keine Touristen," antwortete Norwegen.

„Das ist nicht mein Problem!"

„Nenn' mich ‚Großer Bruder,' und ich benenne dich in ‚Urlaubland' um."

„Sicher nicht!"

Und wenn diese Länder nicht gestorben sind, leben sie noch heute.


End file.
